gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kiwismurf
Back to top -- New Message -- This is Sean's second ID talk page. No special rules apply here. Note that I am in New Zealand (UTC +12) so bear that in mind when expecting responses to messages. I am usually online from UTC 20:00 - UTC 12:00 give or take a couple of hours. Thanks. My Talk Archives *Jun 2017-Aug 2017 *Aug 2016-May 2017 *August 2015 *July 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg ---- Question Just a thought that came to me while playing GTA with a friend: would you ever think of adding in the top speeds for fully-modded vehicles as well as the base? I'm merely curious about this fact is all-it may help when choosing cars if the info is known/posted. Thank you for your time CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:14, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Appreciate it Kiwi, I may just do that. I was really hoping my little question didn't offend you (was really trying to word it in a way that came across respectfully) and I believe that was accomplished. I, for one, find it kinda interesting to see the difference between what the meta file shows and the visuals, but to each their own. Thanks so much for your help CelticDragon0 (talk) 10:37, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Clarification Dear Kiwismurf, Despite my efforts I was unable to add name and licence in the visual editor to my file. Due to Some reasons I was not getting option to add licence shown in the example. Anyway, thanks for correcting my mistake. Navinsingh133 (talk)~~ Insurgent Custom Hey Kiwi! Figured I go this way since the last time I edited a page it didn't go well. While playing with the Insurgent Custom with my friend, we noticed that in most standard missions (like 'The Parking Garage') the proxy mines are disabled (tested on the PS4). Perhaps this should be mentioned on the vehicle page? Thank you for your time CelticDragon0 (talk) 20:54, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Quotes and Dialogues Hey man, so dialogues aren't supposed to be on characters page? Sorry about that... The reason why I did that was because firstly, the Lazlow one was like that (although quite rare), and secondly, I wanted to add audio files for the characters, and some of them feel kinda weird if it was just left like that (e.g. Catalina), whereas the CJ one was because Sweet immediately said his line after the "out of the hood...", making it kinda hard to cut it out. FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 04:13, September 14, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 :Eh I wouldn't say discouraged, since we all make mistakes... anyway in that case perhaps I should re-edit the Woozie page and Floyd page. Also I have done editing CJ's and Catalina's quote, perhaps go check and see if it's okay? :One more thing, the quote on Amanda De Santa's page... do you have any idea on where in game did she said that? I tried looking in every mission with her appearance, and also emails, but can't seem to find it anywhere... :FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 05:22, September 14, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 :Another question, say for the mission "Ran Fa Li", I want to make it to be a dialogue between Woozie, CJ and Ran Fa Li. Which template should I use? So far I've seen "Dialogue4", that's for when there are more than 2 quotes, but for 2 characters. What if there are 3 characters? What should I type in the ? :FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 08:51, September 14, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 RE: Muppet Videos I've deleted them and the blog post. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:55, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah I've noticed the amount of inactivity amongst the admins, I think you should apply for it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:09, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::No I never noticed, shame but I guess I'll remove his admin abilities and take him off the list of staff. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:26, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Image License I'm sorry, but when I uploaded Downtown Showdown-GTAVCS-Map.png & Downtown_Showdown-GTAVCS-Race.png I forgot to add the license, and I didn't know how to add it later Kitzushita (talk) 12:00, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm using a computer, I had forgotten the general rule about images names because last time I edited Wikia was more than 1 year ago, so thanks for the help! Kitzushita (talk) 12:15, September 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Staff Yeah those two do seem like possible candidates, if they feel like it then they can make a request on the RfP page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:12, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats Smurf, you have been promoted (back) to admin. I have updated everything necessary. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:37, September 16, 2017 (UTC) re. Findings No worries! Actually I can't take all the credit, some guys on the gtaforums pointed out fake edits regarding highway numbers in SA, I just sleuthed to find who was behind it. Just goes to show, every bit helps! :D - Universetwisters (talk) 05:19, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Dear Sean Nice to see you being an admin again. Like old times. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:04, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Dialogue templates... again Hey man, me again. Wanna ask you about them dialogue templates... there are quite a few examples which I need to ask you. First one is Running Dog, where Carl actually mentioned a "What?" before Smoke started to threaten the Vagos. I know it's a small thing, but just want to make it complete... :P Anyway, what template should I use for that? Second one is the Vlad one, the dialogue at death section... is there no Dialogue template for that? Third one is No Love Lost. If I want to type the complete dialogue from "Am I property of The Lost Now?" to "I'm gonna get the brothers, and we're gonna kick your fucking ass.", what template should I use? All in all, is there actually a page of complete examples of dialogue templates where I can go to and check it out? FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 18:03, September 21, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Why was this deleted? Please explain. (Deletion log); 06:25 . . Kiwismurf (Talk | contribs) deleted page Auto merchant ‎(Irrelevant / nonsense: content was: "#REDIRECT Auto Merchant Category:Redirects" (and the only contributor was "FluXion Cavalier")) (Deletion log); 06:25 . . Kiwismurf (Talk | contribs) deleted page Italian ‎(Irrelevant / nonsense: content was: "#REDIRECT Italy Category:Redirects" (and the only contributor was "FluXion Cavalier")) I don't see what's "irrelevant" or "nonsensical" about capitalization and word derivative-based redirects. I made them so they wouldn't show up as red links in this article. That's it. So, once again, why were they deleted? FluXion Cavalier Talk 06:38, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions and advices! I have done editing the dialogue template in Running Dog and Vlad's death section using your suggestion of DialogueNew. Thanks for the advies and suggestions! FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 17:19, September 24, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Lombank Hi i noticed you took down my edits. I have the game on prologue and i can confirm the information for example there is a A-Z magazine in Gta V shown :Hi i got a bettr photo for corkers poster. Could you please add it, i dont want to mess anthing up ::Sorry i realised what i did now. But i only did it once and it said if you do it again you will get blocked and i didnt do it twice but i got blocked. Page Hey Sean. How's going? Could you please restore this page? I assumed it is deleted because I simply "broke it" with a table I've added last time and would be good to have it back and remove said table from it. Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:01, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah. At least it is one of the "smallest" of the list, unlike Vehicles.meta/GTAV or Carvariations.ymt/GTAV, which are already over 1M bytes on data and stuff like that. Could be a bit more confortable if there was a reversion to save some space, as it is still a great asset for the vehicle data he started long time ago. And yes, probably it was stupid of me to add that table just to get that page removed. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:12, September 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Cargobob Well, there are some data regarding damage multipliers in the Handling.meta/GTAV, but that is solely applied to the stock vehicles, rather than scripted ones (like in cases where scripted cars are either weaker/stronger than the average vehicle). These are: "CollisionDamageMult", "WeaponDamageMult", DeformationDamageMult, "EngineDamageMult". Say, the Forklift has a weapon damage multiplier of 4, which probably means it is pretty weak against bullet-based weapons, while the Rhino has a multiplier of 0.03, which could mean it is very strong against bullets. Obviously, damage depends of the weapon used. By having just "1" means there, resistance is "normal". Still not sure how that works, as there will be other variables that makes every vehicle different (like how the Rhino in Story Mode is stronger on the front, able to withstand a full-ammo Minigun and just smoking bad, but not destroyed). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:37, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Cargobob Not entirely sure why you're asking someone who doesn't even the game (Camilo). Any file-based stuff he has was what I gave him and taught him. Anyway, to clean up some confusion: This is Cargobob's handling.dat damage-related stuff. Note the word "Multiplier" - multipliers aren't solid base values. They custosimise other values which aren't listed in the game's files from what I can find. I believe these are RAGE files, which makes sense considering the way durability works doesn't seem to be entirely based around values. Either way, these multipliers would customise prefab durability preferences, ie, small helicopter, medium helicopter, large helicopter, sedan, armored car, heavy duty vehicle, truck, small van, large van, etc, etc, etc. From here, each vehicle that goes under these types of categories has a tunable multiplier which adjusts the prefab preference to the vehicle's needs. Anyway, the data I listed above is of the standard Cargobob that would spawn on random helipads, randomly. I can totally relate to your anecdote you talked about; my personal Cargobob is really weak compared to Pegasus, and the mission provided Cargobob is completely the opposite. It seems that the way the game spawns the Cargobob for different scenarios changes these multipliers. 1.5 is the regular collision multiplier. I expect the mission-provided variant would be something much larger, perhaps even 3.0, whereas the personal variant would be lower, probably 0.5. Contrary to what Camilo though, lower multiplier does not equal more durable. The rhino has a lower value because its prefab durability is significantly large, that small multiplier adjusts it slightly. In answer to the question, however, no. This is rockstar-end stuff, so we don't have any data for that. I'm going to dig into some other vehicle stuff, vehiclelayouts, etc, see what else I can work from. PS: I deleted the vehiclemodelsets.dat page because I also deleted all the other stupidly large data pages (handling.dat, vehicles.meta, etc), because they are too large, hard to work with, pretty pointless, but the whole OpenIV situation back a few months ago was what triggered the initial deletions, I just forgot to delete vehiclemodelsets.dat while I was at it. Camilo also created a silly table to list all the data which wasn't really necessary at all. We don't need to put data into tabular form as we don't need to list entire files on the wiki. Monk Talk 12:58, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Most of Online is server-based. Obviously, models, audo, textures, certain pieces of data, etc, are on your own computer, but scripts and mission-based data, and a lot of spawning-related information are at Rockstar's end. Everything's streamed from there - for example, Heists - the scripts for Online Heists are nowhere to be found. The game simply uses the models, sounds, etc, puts them together, and streams the scripts from R*'s servers to run the mission. Same with the majority of Online races, Stunt Races, Freemode Events, almost every single part of CEO and Biker stuff (except the VIP/MC Work and Challenges, they're local), etc. This is a big shame, really is, because once Online is shut down for good, all those great missions are just, lost. I wish, but very much doubt, they'd port them to story-mode eventually, some how, as I really love some of the Online missions. It'd take some pretty experienced script modders to recreate them if they do go eventually. :So from what I can see, and what's obvious from that, certain vehicle-spawning for online is definitely Rockstar's end. :The Cargobob spawning on helipads randomly is the same Cargobob model that: appears in the Gunrunning mission, the Pegasus one, and the one converted from a regular Pegasus to a Personal Aircraft. There's only 4 models of cargobob, one is littered with TPI graphics (cargobob3), one is a Jetsam version (cargobob2), and one doesn't have open sides (cargobob4, dawn raid). So it's definitely the regular cargobob model. Each variant is fixed to its livery, so no ability for the game to put a different livery on a different model. Besides, if this was the case, all four of the variants use the same handling, so they'd have to have the same base durability and multipliers. :There's no question - the mission-Cargobob is definitely different - the rear hatch is automatically opened and can't be closed, the hook is much larger to compensate for the large size of the Rhino (and pretty handy I must say), and the overall durability is significantly more than the regular versions. I've noticed the same with the Jetsam variant during Smuggler's Air Freight Sell Missions - it takes some shit to take it down, same case with the Titan and Skylift during those missions too. :Either way, I agree, they shouldn't be different. It's quite annoying knowing I purchased the aircraft workshop upgrade literally 3 days ago solely to recolor my Cargobob after realising how the game was able to recolor a liveried vehicle, only to realise that not only was the helicopter weaker, but also that landing on the helipad at my CEO Office caused it to be sent back to the hangar after exiting. Such a pain in the ass. What's more, unlike regular PV's, PA's can't be requested to your current location if they're already out somewhere else. Inconvenient, but I expect that's game balancing for you (says that while being able to spawn a Buzzard, for free, right next to me). It's be really convenient for the Cargobob to be added to the CEO Vehicles, probably a 20,000k fee for non-owners, or completely free if owned. That way it can go along with the others and be much more durable (cough, Baller Armored, cough, Schafter LWB Armored) and be matte black (because who doesn't love the Cargobob in matte black? You already took that away from us anyway). Monk Talk 13:58, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Real Estate Template I love it, I really do. Very nice configuration. The one thing that pisses me off (ain't your fault, simply wikitext bullshit), is the fact you have to manually undisplay (hide) your selection before selecting another. Other than that, flawless. PS: Made some changes respective to your idea about the configuration of the vehicle website modules. A respectable color scheme has also been fitted, more relevant to the website's colors. Monk Talk 17:42, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Well, things were looking good, until I went ahead and published this. :What, the, f*ck. It seems max-width is literally the most useless property in the world. If something overrides the max-width value, max-width gives up on all hope. I'm really unsure how to sync all the widths. :It reminds me of a vehicles.meta flag I saw on the Anti-Aircraft Trailer, called "FLAG_KEEP_ALL_TURRETS_SYNCED" - we really need something to sync all the widths of the sections, as it looks fucking awful at the moment. Any suggestions? The layout and color are perfect, but now we have to deal with the data itself. Monk Talk 20:15, September 30, 2017 (UTC)